Don't Forget Me
by sincerelyjami
Summary: Damon and Elena are best friends. Damon is in love with Katherine but the problem is, Elena is in love with Damon. Will she ever be able to tell him  before he forgets about her? ALL-HUMAN.
1. Chapter 1

**Elena's POV**

"Damon!" I yelled. Damon and I are best friends. But ever since Damon started going out with Katherine he was always in the middle of his daydreams. He always kept zoning out and sometimes he didn't even listen to me.

And that isn't all, I'm in love with him. But he doesn't love me.

"Oh, yeah, what were you saying?" He said. He finally snapped out of his day dream. I sighed quietly.

"I was saying that you don't have nothing to worry about. Katherine loves you." I said. I was surprised at how strong my voice sounded.

"Yeah, I hope so." He said. Ever since they started going out, Katherine is the only person that Damon talks about. Katherine this, Katherine, that.. I sighed loudly this time, and this got Damon's attention.

"You okay, Lena?" He asked.

"How nice that you finally noticed." I grumbled. I quickly put a hand over my mouth when I realized what I just said.

"Umm, what are you talking about?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing." I said. Chuckling nervously. Damon didn't suspect anything so he brushed it off.

"So when do you think, I should ask her out again?" He asked me.

"I don't know, whenever you want." I said. Damon was looking for a shirt to wear. He kept looking at the mirror. Sometimes I just want to jump up to him and tell him that he shouldn't worry about anything because he's already beautiful.

But I can't.

"Are you guys going out today or something?" I asked out of curiosity.

"No, why?" He said.

"I don't know, i mean, you keep on looking at the mirror." I said.

"Oh." He said laughing. I love it when he laughs. It's really rare for him to laugh, so when he does laugh, it sends butterflies to my stomach and it also makes me smile.

I looked at the clock and noticed that it was getting late.

"Damon, I should get home, my dad's going to worry about me." I said getting up and gathering my stuff.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" He asked while getting up.

"No, it's okay." I said quickly.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then." He said.

"Yeah," I said quietly. When I finally got downstairs I saw Stefan and Mrs. Salvatore.

"Hello, Elena honey." She greeted.

"Hey, Mrs. Salvatore." I said as I gave her a small hug.

"Hey, Lena." Stefan said as he stared at me. I always found it awkward when he did that.

"Hey, Steffi." I said. He rolled his eyes. He hates it when I call him that. I hugged him quickly and started making my way towards the door.

"Do you wanna stay over for dinner?" Mrs. Salvatore asked.

"No, I have to get home. But thank you." I said. She smiled at me and went back doing what she was working on.

Stefan was still staring at me. I smiled at him and made my way towards the door. When I got to the living room, I saw Damon and Katherine sitting on the couch talking.

WHEN DID SHE GET HERE?

Ugh, whatever. Not wanting to cause drama, I quietly sneaked up to their front door and made my way out without making a noise.

That was close. I don't know why, but Katherine always hated me. Damon and I have been friends ever since kindergarten. Our parents were best friends too.

It was chilly outside so I hugged myself while walking home. When I got home, it was dark. Jeremy was probably out and my parents were probably shopping. I sighed and went upstairs.

I looked at my clock and saw that it was only 9:00 . It was late, but it wasn't too late. I sat down on my bed and saw my book that I got from the library. _'exit here'_ was the books name.

'I love books. I like that the moment you open one and sink into it you can escape from the world, into a story that's way more interesting then yours will ever be.' **(A/N: This part is from Tumblr, you guise. I don't know who wrote this but, this is from tumblr.)**

I fell asleep with my book in my hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Damon's POV<strong>

After Katherine left I went up to my room and found my brother waiting for me.

"What?" I asked. He stood up and walked towards me.

"Are you dating Elena?" He asked.

"What? No. We're like best friends." I said. For some reason, that didn't seem right. What if we were a couple? No, I can't think like that, Elena would be disgusted. Plus, I have Katherine.

"Good, because I wanna ask her out." He said. I growled all of a sudden. Even though we were best friends, the thought of someone else stealing Elena, I mean dating Elena sends shivers up my spine.

"Oh." Was the only thing that came out of my mouth.

"Look, I'm pretty tired, can we talk about this Tomorrow?" I asked through clenched teeth. I want him to leave before I cause a scene.

"Okay." He said. He left my room silently. When he was out of my room, I took off everything and went to bed wearing my boxers.

For some reason, instead of dreaming about Katherine that night, Elena was being replayed in my mind.

Ever since I started dating Katherine, we seemed to get distant. And if she starts to date Stefan, I'm afraid that I may lose her.

I hope she doesn't forget about me.

* * *

><p><strong>YEEEEEEEP. ELOHEL, first chapter done. Do you guise think that i should continue?<strong>

OH AND i DON'T KNOW WHEN I'M GOING TO UPDATE, SO i WANT ALL YOU TO KNOW:

**MERRRRRYY CHRISTMAS! C:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Elena's POV**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm beeping. I turned it off and slowly got out of bed. As I got up my book from last night fell to the ground. I picked it up from the floor and placed it on my nightstand. I went to the bathroom and did my usual morning routine.

When I came out, steam followed. I blow dried my hair while I still had my towel wrapped around me. I didn't feel picky today so I just wore a dark blue cardigan over my white tank top with skinny jeans. I wore my emu boots and went downstairs with my book bag slung over my back. When I reached downstairs, I noticed my mom was already there fixing up my breakfast. I noticed suddenly that 2 seats were empty.

"Hey, mom. Where's Dad and Jer?" I asked. My mom looked up and saw me.

"Your dad is dropping Jeremy off." She said.

"Oh" I said.

"Hey, sweetie, are you okay?" My mom asked, sitting next to me.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I lied. My mom gave me that look that told me that I was lying.

"It's about Damon." She said. It sounded more like a fact then a question. I honestly don't know how my mom found out about my 'crush' on Damon, but I guess she figured it out all by herself.

"Yeah, I guess." I said, sighing in defeat.

"Honey, you have to tell Damon how you feel." She said. My mom always tries to reason with me about my feelings for Damon. But she doesn't understand..

"Why should I? I mean he loves Katherine." I said. My mom sighed.

"And most of all, I can't be selfish." I said.

"You're not being selfish, sweetie, you're being human." My mom said.

"I'm being a selfish human, then." I mumbled loud enough for her to hear me.

"Oh, honey-" She started to say.

"Look, mom, I should get going.." I cut her off. I know that my mom is only trying to help but sometimes I just can't handle her 'Damon speeches'.

I got up and walked to the door. Hopefully, Damon would cheer me up, even though he's the reason why I feel this way.

* * *

><p>When I got to school, I immediately saw Damon against the lockers. His back was to me And I could see Katherine's face right away. They were to busy flirting to notice whats going on around them.<p>

And right then, as if he knew, he turned around and made eye contact with me. I smiled and waved at him, but he quickly averted his attention back to Katherine. I felt hurt. Well that's new, he usually would wave.. but now he didn't.

I went up to him and tapped him in the back.

"Hey, Damon." I said.

"Oh, hey Elena." He said awkwardly.

"Is everything alright?" I asked looking between him and Katherine, who was glaring at me.

"Nothing, um, can I talk to you later?" He asked. By the way he was asking, I could tell that he didn't want to talk to me anytime soon. Because he's going to be too busy with Katherine.

"Sure." I said. Hurt and disappointment was evident in my voice. I walked away so they couldn't see the tears forming in my eyes.

So, now he's just going to avoid me? I walked to class without looking up at anyone. I saw Stefan and he waved at me. Even though Damon is my best friend, Stefan still had his ways to make me laugh.

"Hey Stefan." I said as I walked up to him. My first period class was Geometry.

"you alright? You look a little bummed." He asked.

"Yeah sure.." I said as I sat down next to him. I just realized, I need more friends that are girls. I only have Bonnie as my girl best friend, probably.

"Is it about Damon?" He said.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" I said out loud. A few people around looked at us before continuing on what they were doing.

"It's obvious that you like Damon" He said sadly. I sighed.

"Hey, I'm sorry for bringing it up, It's just that I kind of like you,too." He said as he looked down.

"Oh, I never knew." I said.

"Yeah well..." He said as he faded off.

"How about we talk about something else?" I asked.

"Sure." He said as he finally looked up.

"Elena, I just realized something. You are very small." He said as he chuckled.

"No I am not!" I yelled in protest.

"Sure you are, I mean your feet and hands." He said as he scanned my body.

"What?" I said flabbergasted.

"But not your boobs." He said. I gasped. What in gods name was he talking about. I realized that his gaze was down. I looked down and saw that he was staring at my cleavage. I quickly put my hands over my chest. He finally snapped out of it and grinned at me.

"Your hands are so small!" He said playfully.

"No they are not." I said as I giggled.

"Well, compared to my hands they are pretty small." He said.

"Okay then lets see." I said as I put up my hands. He put up his and we made our hands touch. Damn, my hands are small compared to mine. Just then, Katherine and Damon arrived. since we were facing the door, It was easy to see who walked in.

Damon saw what we were doing, and he glared at Stefan. Katherine being Katherine, said nothing. They sat down behind us.

"Well, Hello Brother." Damon said. He was still glaring at Stefan. What the hell is wrong with him?

"Hey, Stefan." Katherine giggled. I just rolled my eyes and turned away from them. The bell rund and our teacher came in. In the middle of class, Damon and Katherine were whispering stuff in each others ears. I couldn't help but feel jealous.

And then Katherine started giggling.

For some reason this class seemed to get longer.

* * *

><p>FINALLY, LUNCH! I almost made it towards the end of the day! I sat with Stefan since Damon was still busy with Katherine.<p>

I was picking with my salad, until Stefan finally came and sat next to me.

"Elena, I was wondering.. Do you wanna go out with me?" He asked. I was about to say something but 2 voices made me stop. We looked up and saw Damon and Katherine. They had their lunches in their hands. Damon put his down and grabbed my hand and pulled me outside. His hand was so warm. If this happened earlier, then I would've rejoiced.

"You are not going out with Stefan." He said. I pulled my hand out of his grasp.

"And why not?" I asked as I folded my arms. His gaze went down and he frowned. I looked down too and saw my cleavage sticking out. I rolled my eyes. Men these days...

"Because.." He started to say.

"You know what Damon! You avoided me this whole day and you expect me to listen to you? You're acting like a complete ass!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry, it's just that-" He was saying.

"You love Katherine. I get it Damon, but now a days, your choosing her over your best friend, who has been there for you for like 8 years!" I yelled. He grabbed my arm just as I was about to walk away.

"Elena.. It's not like that." He said.

"Yes it is." I said as I grabbed my arm out of his grasp. I was in front of the door, but I turned around to look at Damon one more time.

"I just want to tell you something." I said. He looked up with his pleading blue eyes.

"Don't forget me." I whispered loud enough for him to hear. With that I walked inside the cafeteria.

Damon followed behind me. When we got back to the table, we saw Katherine was looking really pissed and Stefan who was worried. I sat beside Stefan. He came close to my ear.

"What did he say?" He asked. I just shook my head.

"Well, what did you think about my offer?" He said. He looked nervous and happy. Since Damon and Katherine was close to us, I replied loudly enough for them to hear.

"I would love to go out with you, Stefan." I said smiling. He smiled, too and the look of nervousness was gone from his face.

"Great." He said. The bell rung, motioning for us to go to our regular classes. My last class was gym. Finally...

But I had this period with Damon, Katherine and Stefan. Owell, I'll make it through. I walked with Stefan to gym ready to get this day over with.

* * *

><p><strong>Damon POV<strong>

I'm really pissed. Why would she agree to a date with my brother? I agree with her that I was acting like a complete ass. I didn't mean to avoid her. Katherine is being kind of annoying. She said that I pay too much attention to Elena. So I had to spend the day with her.

While I was outside, I noticed that her cleavage was showing. I frowned at the information because I'm pretty sure that Stefan saw it,too.

And then again today at class where their hands were touching. I suddenly growled.

"What's wrong?" Katherine asked. I zoned off because she was talking about some nail polish color and I wasn't in the mood to listen to her.

"Nothing." I said.

"What do we have next?" I ask.

"We have gym, and then we can go home, like finally, I need a manicure and..." She started yapping, but I zoned out again.

"Great we have gym. And if I remember correctly, We have gym with Stefan and Elena. The girls have to wear short shorts and tank tops.

Great, just great. Now Stefan gets to stare at her legs. But gym is only 40 minutes, I'll get this over with quickly.

Me and Katherine walked into the gym and already saw Elena, Stefan and Bonnie. They were getting ready to go to the locker rooms. I sighed.

Who am I kidding? 40 minutes is a long time..

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2, done! yeppp. ELOHEL, THANK YOU FOR THE LOVELY REVIEWS! C;<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Elena's POV**

I was putting on my gym shorts and t shirt. Then I felt a tap behind me.

"Bonnie?" I said.

"Are you mad at Damon?" She asked.

"Um, kind of, I guess." I said looking down. Bonnie sighed and sat down on the bench. She motioned for me to join. I sat down slowly.

"What happened?" She asked.

"He avoided me all day, and then during lunch, when Stefan asked me out, he just interrupted, grabbed me, and then told me not to go out with him. Who does he think he is?" I asked.

"He's jealous." Bonnie said smiling.

"No, he loves Katherine." I scoffed.

"You're in denial." Bonnie said.

"I'm not in denial." I growled quietly.

"Damon has feelings for you, he just didn't notice. But when he saw you with Stefan, I guess it triggered something in him.." Bonnie said.

"Yeah, sure it did." I said as I started putting my clothes in my book bag. Bonnie groaned.

"Come on, we're going to be late for gym." I said as I stood up and grabbed Bonnie. Bonnie groaned once more so I linked our arms together and we walked to gym.

When we got out we both saw Damon and Katherine with Stefan. Katherine was giggling and Stefan looked down right scared. Damon was busy looking around. At that exact moment, our eyes locked. Even though he was across the gym, I could feel his eyes scanning my body.

"Bonnie, I have been wearing the same gym clothes for like half the year, why is Damon looking me up and down?" I asked.

"Because your sexy and he knows it." Bonnie said. I hit her lightly and giggled. Oh how I wish that was the case. We were walking towards Stefan. When we finally reached him we all exchanged smiles.

"Ugh, why do you wear the same thing every time?" Katherine asked. She was wearing a tank top that was see through. You could basically see her bra. She was wearing the shortest shorts that i'm not even sure that they're shorts.

"Because I'm not a slut." I said. _Like you._

Katherine scoffed. Damon cleared his throat. And Stefan was staring at me. Bonnie was giving me the 'good job' look

"Whatever, I'm sexy and I know it." Katherine said. That's it, I can't take her conceited ass. I'm alright with Damon, but Katherine? Hell to the fucking no.

"No, you're slutty and you blow it." I yelled. Damon looked shocked. Katherine was also shocked. Stefan and Bonnie were cracking up. I turned around and left. Bonnie followed.

"Oh, and you're cocky and you show it." Bonnie said at Katherine in between laughter.

"Girl, you are getting funnier every day." Bonnie said as she patted my back. I laughed. Bonnie knew how to make me laugh. Damon also knew how to make me laugh. Oh, Damon.

* * *

><p><strong>Damon POV<strong>

Woah, when did Elena get so... funny? I was trying not to laugh.

"Did she just say that I'm slutty?" Katherine yelled.

"And did that little midget just tell me the i'm cocky?" Katherine yelled once more.

"Katherine! We're going to get deaf if you keep screaming like that!" Stefan yelled while covering his ears.

"Ugh!" Katherine grumbled. Katherine turned to me with her pleading eyes.

"Why didn't you defend me?" Katherine asked. I didn't know what to say.

"God, You have the worse best friends ever!" Katherine yelled once more.

"Hey, Elena is not a bad friend." I said. I don't want Elena to get mixed up in this drama.

"I thought you loved me? And then she said that to me." Katherine said still pleading.

"Fine, I'll talk to her." I sighed in defeat. Sometimes I get the feeling that Katherine is trying to turn me against Elena.

The whistle sounded and everyone started gathering around the teacher.

"Okay, so today, we're just going to do 15 laps around the gym!" the coach yelled. There were a chorus of groans. Loudest one coming from Katherine. I rolled my eyes. Now comes the part where she talks about her nails.

We all started running around the gym. Katherine excused herself to go to the bathroom. Stefan was busy with Bonnie. I saw Elena running alone, so I took this opportunity to talk to her alone. I ran up to her.

"Hey, Elena." I said.

"What do you want?" Elena asked.

"Hey, that is no way to treat your best friend." I said smirking.

"Well, that's too bad since you've been doing the same thing to me..." She said. Ouch..

"Elena..." I said. She stopped and I stopped with her.

"I'm sorry that I was avoiding you." I said. Elena looked like she was hesitating what to say next.

"But, you shouldn't have been mean to Katherine." I said. Elena stopped what she was saying.

"Are you fucking serious? She was being all conceited over there!" She screamed.

"I know, but still you shouldn't have said that. You know how Katherine is.." I said.

"Actually, I don't. And I don't care. Damon if you're going to take her side ALL the time. Then I don't think we should be friends at all." She said looking away.

"What?" I said.

"You heard me." She said.

"You're seriously going to end our 8 years of friendship because of this stupid little fight?" I asked.

"No, but are you seriously going to end our 8 years of friendship _for_ of a GIRL?" She asked.

"Why can't you accept that I love Katherine?" I asked her.

"Because she can't accept us." She said. She did have a point. And when I didn't respond, she continued.

"Damon, she can't accept that we're best friends. She always tries to tear you away from me, and she's doing a great job at it. I just..- I'm afraid that I may lose you." She said. She was right. Katherine doesn't accept us.

"Elena.."I said as I tried to grab her. But the moment didn't even come because Katherine came running up to us.

"What are you doing with _her_, you're supposed to be with _me_" She seethed.

"Don't worry, I was just leaving." Elena whispered. She turned away from us. Ugh, what is wrong with me?

The rest of the period was like hell. I had to listen to Katherine blab. And for the first time, I noticed how beautiful Elena was. I know that I shouldn't be thinking this, but the way she was running.. She was beautiful. I wonder why I haven't noticed her like this before...

The bell rung and we all separated to the lockers. After we were done showering and changing I decided to ditch Katherine. She always wanted to hang out with me. Not to get to know each other or to cuddle. Because she wanted to have sex with me. Now, coming to think of it, was Elena a virgin? Yes, I should know, since we're best friends. She only wen out with Matt, so, she probably was a virgin. Ugh, why do I care all of a sudden?

I needed to talk to Elena. I tried to find her, but she was nowhere to be found. Stefan was still with Bonnie. And Elena wasn't with them.

That left one possibility. She was at the swings. She always goes there when she's upset.

I walked up to the park and I did see her at the swings. I was right. I was debating whether I should go up to her or not. She looked like she was thinking really deep.

I sighed and I decided that I should talk to her before things get worse. I walked silently up to her.

Hopefully, this conversation will go well.

* * *

><p><strong>3rd chapter done! 3<strong>


End file.
